Confessions
by Princess Procrastination
Summary: A short one shot in which Matt plays a cupid and Mello and Near confess twice in a ...confessional? MelloxNear MattxAwesomesauceness


Short one shot.

Disclaimer: If I own Death Note Misa would be dead and MelloxNear would be canon.

Confessions

Matt was really bored he'd completed all of his games more than 5 times and even he wanted to play again Mello had kidnapped all of his consoles. He sighed without games there was nothing interesting to do, he had been wandering around for 40 minutes now and found himself outside of a church. Then it started raining. Matt gently pushed the door open.

"Hello...anybody home." He said in a quiet voice. "Hello!"

The door slowly closed behind him. After Matt finally decided he was alone he decided to have a look round the church since he hadn't been in one for years. He paused outside the confessional then heard the creak of the large wooden door.

Frantically he looked around nowhere to hide except...he jumped inside the confessional. Then he heard slow footsteps come closer and closer until they stopped in front of him.

"Shit they found me!"

Matt panicked when he heard the sound of a curtain being pulled back and then closed again. Then he heard a voice.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned"

_Matt froze did this guy seriously want to confess to him?_

"Speak my child." Matt replied in a sombre voice.

"Father" the man starts "I am in love..."

"Surely nothing to be ashamed of" Matt replied

Wait...I know this voice it's...it's...Mello! Matt held back his gasp allowing his best friend to speak.

"But Father the one I'm in love with is a man"

_God it's not me is it?_

"We are supposed to be rivals but I can't stop thinking about him"

"My child this nothing to be afraid as human beings it is possible to fall in love with anyone. Why! I myself am bisexual. Now go forth from wence you came and confess your feelings to this rival of yours and live long happy lives together."

"I will Father, Thank you."

Then Matt heard hurried footsteps leave the church he let out a sigh of relief before he started to get up.

Then he heard another door open this time the smaller one at the back of the church. Then once again Matt heard a voice.

"Father forgive me for I have sinned"

"What is it my child?"

Matt heard shuffling noise and then suddenly it clicked (he wasn't the 3rd best at Wammy's for nothing) Near was here. That meant it was time for Matt to put his match making skills to the test.

"I haven't been to a church before but I have a strange confession to make, you see lately I have been having strange feelings for a fellow classmate. Whenever I see them my chest tightens and my mouth goes dry"

"You are in love my child and he is the one"

"Matt I know it's you."

"Oh come on how'd you guess."

"You called the person I am in love with a he even though I hadn't specified that yet."

"Yeah I know I did much better on Mello"

"It would seem when I last saw he was grinning and looking for someone."

"And you didn't stay?"

"I would rather not watch Mello's confessions."

"Even if they were to you"

"...You mean Mello wants to confess to...to ...me"

"Yeah but he doesn't know I'm here so this is a secret between you and me" he winked

Then Matt heard some tell tale shuffling that indicated Near's departure. Then the front door swung open.

"Finally" thought Matt

"Near I finally found you. I have something important to say."

Matt watched through the crack in the door.

Near put a finger on Mello's lips then leant up to kiss him. When the two boys' lips connected Matt could practically see the fireworks. That was when Mello's aggressive seme side kicked in because he pushed Near to a wall and started kissing the hell out of him.

Matt couldn't tear his eyes away (as much as he wanted to) then finally when the frantic kissing stopped the new couple walked away hand in hand.

"Mission accomplished"

"What was that?" said Mello looking around just in time to see Matt tumble out of the confessional due to general clumsyness.

"" Mello yelled grabbing his gun and shooting wildly in the church.

And they all lived happily ever after.

A/N: - Sorry couldn't get it out of my head


End file.
